Adam Taurus
Adam was first seen in the "Black Trailer" and was the first male character introduced. He has a similar look to Ruby's design and wears a mask over his eyes. He uses a weapon which appears to be a rifle and a ninjato merged together. He appears to have a connection to Blake, but is abandoned by her at the end of the trailer. Appearance Adam is a tall man with brown hair dyed with red streaks that spikes backwards. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the strange mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. This mask is whitish-tan with red Japanese style flame-like symbols decorating the front, brown ear-like pieces of cloth on the top of both sides, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. Adam wears a long sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside, with red flame-like accents at the bottom, and has a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand. He wears a black belt with red domino marks on them. His appearance generally consists of black and red, hence the noted-by-many similarities between his appearance and Ruby's. Personality Although little is known about Adam's personality, he seems to be somewhat arrogant and confident in his abilities. He also has shown some disregard for innocent people's lives, unlike Blake, as he planned to blow up the train along with everyone on board. Abilities & Powers Adam appears to be adept in swordsmanship, quickly and cleanly slicing through the Mecha men with relative ease. He has expert speed and agility which make him almost blur when he fights. He tends to use "Iai"s which is the Japanese swordsmanship skill for quickly unsheathing for an attack and then sheathing again. He has been shown in the trailer making three slashes at enemies out of standard range, implying he either moved there and back quickly or extended the range on his blade. At the end of the Black Trailer he induces a state upon himself called "Seeing Red" (unofficial) where the red details on his body glow bright and he appears to have increased strength. Interestingly, when he slashes outwards using this ability, red rose petals are shown floating in the air, which points to a possible connection between his fighting style and Ruby's. Trivia *In Hebrew, Adam means "Human", and Adom means "red". **It is likely that Adam's name is a play on words of both "Adam" and "Adom". * Adam is the first male character to appear in RWBY, as well as the first character to appear with voice acting in the trailers. *In the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast, the Beast's/Prince's name is revealed to be Adam. *Adam is the first human character revealed that isn't a main protagonist. *Despite a resemblance to Ruby, Monty Oum has stated that the two are not related, and the difference between them being the "scatter and the wilt".Twitter - Monty Oum *Adam's fighting style is remarkably similar to that of Vergil from Devil May Cry 3. *Further similarities between Adam and the Beast are their respective roses. The Beast was transformed by a cursed, wilting rose, wilting being the operating connection since Adam's emblem is called "Wilt" and even slightly resembles the Beast's rose. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters